A New Leaf
by White fox XD
Summary: Basically I made my own original character and I'm putting her through Dauntless initiation. Also there was no war and Tris and Tobias are the instructors. Rated T for fight scenes and possible gory scenes. Please read it and review. :) :P :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey so my other story is on hold because I just wasn't feeling it anymore and got this new idea to start this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.(Im only going to say this every other chapter... Maybe) :)**

* * *

chapter 1

The bright and gold rays of the sun creep up over the window sill and in between the blinds. I take a glance at the clock on my nightstand and notice that it is 5:30, and that I won't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. I have always thought that it was kind of odd that I wake up around the same early hour each day, but I just can't seem to break my habit. As I carefully snuck over to the bath room across the cool black and white tile, I heard a soft noise come from my younger brother Kori's bed

" Jade? Why are you up so early?" He asks as he rubs his eyes.

" I just couldn't sleep, knowing about the de-ceremony today," I tried not to tell him about my decision to switch Factions, but its kind of hard to hide the truth when you have been told to just say whats on your mind and be truthful your whole life. Luckily he didn't seem to notice it. " You probably should go back to sleep since you don't need to be up for like another two hours." With that he turned over to go back to sleep, and I walk into the hallway and into one of the two bathrooms that I share with my seven family members. Actually it is only six since my older brother Nikolas transferred to Erudite. The rest of my family members are my father Timothy, my mother Alice, my brother Kori who is 14 years old along with his twin sister Iris, and my youngest sister Mindy who is only 4 months old. My mother has always told us that she was an accident, but my father said that they still love her no matter what she is, but my mother would still beg to differ.

I quickly took a shower, brush my teeth, did my hair in a side four strand braid, and applied a minimal amount of makeup. Next I snuck back into my shared room to grab a knee length black and white striped dress with spaghetti straps, black leggings and some black flats with a white bow on the toe, and I make my way down stairs and grab an apple out of the refrigerator.

As I make my way to the door I debate about if I should leave a note or not, but then I just decide to not leave one because I should be back by the time they have breakfast since its only 6:00am and they should be up by 7:00am so we can be at the ceremony by 8-ish. My parents always say that I'm very punctual, but I just tell them that I don't like too be late, after all early bird get the worm. I quickly jog down the street until I get to the end and take a right so that I can go to the gardens. Once I get to it I take the path deep into the garden, but then I find my usual faded and over grown path that I take until I get to the large opening in the middle of the part of the garden that the Erudite used to do experiments on. They used this part of the garden to test one of their new fertilizers for Amity, and it caused the tiny and even some minuscule plants and shrubs to grow into small trees that are near impossible to kill.

Not many people know about this place since the experiments were done over 15 years ago. I grab onto a low branch in one of the trees and pull myself up to the middle of the tree about 12 feet off of the ground. Once I'm settled on one of the thick limbs I take out my apple from my pocket at take a bite. After I finish my apple I just sit and take in the scenery for what will probably be the last time. I take notice of a little butterfly that is called a Morning Cloak land on a narrow branch next to my head. As it flaps its delegate wings I become mesmerized with the the blue, yellow and red/brown colors on its wings until a robin takes off from its nest on the other side of the tree and the butterfly also flutters away.

I guess I sat there for little too long and fell asleep on the branch, and almost slid off to the side when I work up. Then I take a glance at the shadows and can tell that it's already about 7:20, and I should be back at home already. So I quickly climb/jump out of the tree and I sprint down the paths out of the garden and on to the road, but i slow down a bit so i can catch my breath and I get back to my home just as my father sets down the eggs and toast that he made. Then I go over to the sink to wash my hands, and then I slid into a seat between Mindy and my other sister Iris.

"Where have you been, all this time your father was starting to get worried" I notice how my mother just says _your father_ was getting worried and not _I_ or _we_ were getting worried, we alway did have a difficult relationship.

"Alice, she was just probably out for a walk or some thing, so she could think about today and the ceremony," my father says this in the exact opposite way that my mother spoke. Hopefully it will clam her down a bit, and for that I wish I could thank him, but that would just anger the beast even more. "Besides all that matters now is that she is back home."

My mother sighs then says "Well I don't see why she has any need to think about it, since she is going to stay here anyways." There's my lovely mothers brutal honesty again. This time we just let her go, and think that she is correct so that we don't cause the argument to go further. My father and I are probably the only two people in Candor who don't like to argue, most likely because he came from Amity and because I don't belong here.

* * *

**A/N: So do you like it? Don't forget to review and let me know what you think also if I didn't say it before Jade (the main character) is a 5 foot 3.5 inches, girl with light blue gray eyes and medium brown hair that has light brown highlights that are natural.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**- J :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey here's my new chapter and it only took so long because i wrote a one shot and i didn't have any reviews to inspire my to update. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Divergent, but I don't , and also why would Veronica Roth wish she owned Dibergent if she already owned it. So basically I don't own Divergent. :( **

**Anyways here's is what all two of the people reading this have been waiting for. :)**

* * *

After a brief argument between some Erudite man and my mother we end up in the front of the line for the elevator and It only takes us minutes to get to the ceremony. Once we get there the rest of my family goes over to the other Candors and takes their seats, and I go over to the other 16 year olds. This year for some reason there are not that many of us, so the ceremony should go quick. One of the leaders from Amity gives the speech but I don't listen to much of it because I'm trying to figure out what I will decide to choose. When I took the Aptitude test the results were for Erudite and Dauntless. They truly did surprise me and I was also a little confused that I didn't get Candor as even one of my results, but now that I think about it I have always been an okay lier and found it easier to do when necessary. Besides I wouldn't want to stay Candor even if my Aptitude was for it, because I think I would be able to spend another minute with my mother. What happened earlier was only the tip of the iceberg, although she has never laid a hand on me to punish me she has done far worse with just her words.

-Flash Back-

"Hey Maddie let's go inside my mom made us sandwiches," I say as I pulled my best friend with me towards my house.

"Okay, I hope she made turkey sandwiches." Maddie said as I swung the door open, and rolled my eyes at how my closest friend still couldn't remember that I was a vegetarian.

" Jaaaade! I told you to pick up your dirty clothes this morning, but look what I still see on the floor," my mother yelled at me, and caused my smile to disappear immediately and be replace with a frown. The articles on the floor weren't even mine they were Iris's.

"Mother they aren't even mine, their Iri-" I don't even finish my sentence before I was interrupted.

"I don't want excuses pick it up now, one... two..." I couldn't stand it when she counted to three. It made me feel like a child when I was really a 15 year old."three," just as the word left her mouth I already had the clothes basket and started to clean them up. It was so embarrassing to have my friend see my mother yell at me like that.

"I can't stand it when you act like a two year old and don't even listen to me, it's like I'm talking to a baby." She added on with a sigh.

"Maybe I should go, thanks for having me over, Jade." Maddie says and walks out of the house rather quickly.

"She is such a nice girl, always so polite. Wish you would be more like her." She says the last part slightly quieter but it was still meant to be heard.

I spent the next few minutes cleaning until my mother butted in again with another comment, " I'm so ashamed that your cant even follow a simple instruction and are always disappointing me." It was little comments like this that led to my low self-esteem, and kept chipping away at my confidents. At least that time wasn't as bad as previous times and didn't cause me to breakdown in tears.

-End of flashback-

"Jaydalyn Morgans" I'm snapped back to reality as the Amity leader announces my full correct name that I love so much more than 'Jade'. As I walk up to the bowls I relies that I haven't mad my decision yet between Dauntless or Erudite yet. Without even thinking I take the knife a slide it across my hand but hesitate to look and see my mother with a look on her face that basically screams 'choose Candor' while my father's look says 'follow your heart'. As I stand close to both the coals and water I think of how I have been compared to my brother all of my life and if I do go to Erudite then I will surly be compared to him for the rest of my life, but if I choose Dauntless then it will be a fresh start, a new leaf. With that I take a small step closer to the bowls and open my hand, and hear the sizzle of my blood as it hits the coals. I am brave...hopefully.

I don't even bother to look at my parents and rest of my family because I already know what their faces will say about me. Thankfully I don't stand with the Dauntless for long since there are not that many 16 year olds this year, and there is only one more kid who doesn't hesitate to pick Amity, I wish my choice was that easy. As soon as the Amity leader thanks us all for coming, the Dauntless members make a sprint for the door and down the stairs. Once we get outside I become overwhelmed with joy, because they are starting to do my favorite thing, run. I don't even hesitate, I start off with a brisk jog that slowly becomes a fast paced run, and I feel like I'm flying.

I don't notice that I'm right behind the five Dauntless members who are in the front of the pack, until some member from behind me says, "would you look at that, a Candor almost in the lead."

"Not for long, just wait till we get to the train," another member comments.

This just makes me more upset so I run even faster so that I'm only three feet behind the two members in the lead. But I slow down a bit when we closer to the train so I can see how to get on the train. Eventually I'm next to the rest of the initiates, who seem to be shocked that we have to jump on a moving train. I just ignore them until I jog next to the train and attempt to pull myself up, but my foot slides a little and I slip.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooo, a little cliff hanger. so do you like it?**

**sorry it took me so long to update and for the short length and any spelling problems.**

**~J**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this not what you all want to see in an update but I just wanted to let you know why I have not been on here lately and that I won't be updating very often.

1. Marching Band! -it's over now at least until next year, so that frees up a bit of time.  
2. Concert Band- yeah I'm a band geek, deal with it.  
3. Honors Band -so six kids from my school were accepted to join other students from local bands and play these really hard, but cool song and put on a concert.  
4. School -so my teachers like to give us a whole load of homework each night and there are so many test to study for.  
5. Pets -I have two ducks that take an hour out of each of my days. Along with them I have a cat, rabbit, and two dogs.  
The last thing is that I am just not inspired and today while I was getting ready for school I found that my turtle died. So I stayed home, and I know that many people think you can't really become that attached to a turtle, but he knew how to do curtains tricks and he was just so sweet.

Sorry I don't even know why I said that but I hope to have an update soon for "A New Leaf". As for "Real Love" I'm not sure what I want to do with that.

~J


End file.
